diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Malah
Malah is the healer of Harrogath in Act V. Malah offers players potions, magical weapons, and a healing. Dialog (Diablo II) Introduction (General) "I, Malah, welcome you to Harrogath, the last stronghold of Order on Mount Arreat. You have come to the right place if you intend to defeat Baal, the Lord of Destruction. Baal has laid waste to our mountain and its denizens. His minions continue to attack our town, while Qual-Kehk and his men have proven helpless to stop them. Baal is still out on the mountain looking for something -- but I know not what. All of the Elders, save Nihlathak, sacrificed themselves to place a protective ward around Harrogath. '' '' Some of us here, certainly Nihlathak, do not appreciate your presence. We are a proud people, and it is not easy for us to accept aid. I, however, am glad you are here. '' '' If you need healing or a potion, please come to me. See Larzuk for weapons, armors, and repairs, Nihlathak, despite his disposition, may be of some assistance with his other wares. Finally, Qual-Kehk, our Man-At-Arms, leads Harrogath's forces against Baal.'" Gossip *"Your gold is most helpful. Medical supplies for our wounded are scarce and very expensive. When we can find a supplier, oh we must pay dearly for what we need." *"Be cautious, warrior. Though I am an experience healer, resurrection is beyond my powers." *"Perhaps you have heard the accounts of my son's horrible death at the hands of Baal's minions. He was my last living child... The oath of compassion I have taken as a healer extends only to humankind. Cut them down warrior. All of them!" *"The catapults are infernal machines made of demon flesh fused with steel. Be wary of them." *"I pray for the day when the fields are covered in snow unstained by the blood of our own. Perhaps that day will come soon...Perhaps never... Oh...But I forget myself. How may I aid your quest?" *"This battle plays mind tricks on our warriors. Those fortunate enough to have returned from the mountainside claim to have seen angels in flight. Fly they might, but that certainly does not make them angels." *"With the exception of Qual-Kehk, the townspeople do not see what I see -- the massacre we face. Our bravest, strongest heroes hobble back to me begging for help. I do what I can -- healing and bandaging some, preparing the others for what lies ahead." Betrayal of Harrogath "So, the Relic is lost. Do not dwell on failures past. It is your future that matters more." Quests (Diablo 2) Malah is invloved in the Prison of Ice quest. Trade Malah's offerings include: Potions & Scrolls *Stamina Potion *Antidote Potion *Thawing Potion *Scroll of Town Portal *Scroll of Identify *Key *Healing Potions (No Super Healing Potions) *Mana Potions (No Super Mana Potions) *Tome of Town Portal *Tome of Identify Weapons *Throwing Knife *Throwing Axe *Axes *Javelins *Wands *Scepters *Swords *Staves *Daggers Malah's Son Qual-Kehk reveals the story of Malah's son while gossiping, he says "The death of Malah's son was a great tragedy. He was our finest archer. While leading a success full campaign against Baal's forces, he was impaled on a demon's spear. The wound was such that...Well, even Malah herself acknowledges that quick death was a blessing."